Dealing with Demons
by Shazz The Nutter
Summary: Shina is an ordinary, respectable young Lady. Or is she? The Butler at her side suggests otherwise. And isn't Ciel Phantomhive. . .dead? ocxciel
1. Lullaby

"_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Your father tends the sheep**_

_**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree**_

_**And from it fall sweet dreams for thee**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Our cottage vale is deep**_

_**The little lamb is on the green**_

_**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_"


	2. Deal

_1_

_~x~_

_Nightmares._

_Darkness and blood._

_Blood. Blood and fire._

Everything was lost to me and darkness was swallowing me.

My family had been killed, slaughtered. I had no one left in this cold world.

My brothers, sisters, uncles, aunts, father and . . . . And Mother. Gone.

Shadows fill an empty heart as the light was fading.

"I know what you seek, child." the voice echoed in the menacing web of darkness and I gasped. "Are you in no doubt of what you desire? Do you truly wish to make a contract with me?"

"Yes." I whispered as I felt the breath of darkness swirl around me.

"You understand that, if you do this, there is no redemption for your soul." the voice said. "You shall never rest in paradise. Heaven shall forever be out of your reach."

"I understand."

"Then make your wish, young one."

_Nightmares._

_Darkness and blood._

_Blood. Blood and fire._

Everything was lost to me and darkness had swallowed me.

"It is done." and the darkness took the form of a tall, dark gentleman with snake-like, blood red eyes that faded into something human. He took my hand and flipped it so that my left wrist faced upwards and kissed where my wrist met the hand. I watched him straighten up and I saw, on my wrist, was a five pointed star. A pentagram. The sign of a Demon. "What do you require of me, my Lady?"

"Catch me." I said softly and I fainted into his arms.


	3. Gabriel

It seemed a protracted thread of time of which I was unconscious but I did, however, awaken in my own room only to find the Demon awaiting my awakening. "You are awake, Little Lady." was all he said pouring me some tea. I watched him curiously. He was a butler now. A Demon Butler. "I've yet to learn how you like your morning tea but, as I understand; young ladies have a sweet-tooth. Would three cubes of sugar suffice?" he asked passing me the china tea cup.

"Thank you." I said sitting up. His eyes flashed that blood red at my thanks but he said nothing and watched me sip the tea. "What is your name? I had no chance to hear it when I . . . passed out."

"My name is Gabriel." the demon butler said and I choked on my tea. The butler rolled his eyes as if he was used to this response, which I expect he was. "Please try not to choke to death. I can save you from many things but yourself isn't always one of them."

"I am sorry." I said with out smiling but the amusement was there. Again I saw the red flash in his eyes. "I never expected a Demon to have such a name as an angel and an Archangel, no less."

"Yes." Gabriel agreed. "I have heard all the jokes." I heard the unspoken confession. He had been taunted because of it by the other. . . Demons.

I put aside my tea and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I tried to stand but my legs gave way and I stumbled. Gabriel was at my side in an instant. "Please, my lady, do not try to push yourself." he sat me back on the bed.

"I am all right, Gabriel." I told him. "Do not fuss over me. I haven't commanded you to and, therefore, you needn't trouble yourself." I glanced at him as he adjusted his coat. "And it is Shina." he looked around at me with confusion on his face. "My name. It is Shina, not 'My Lady'." I tried once again to stand but he stopped me. "Gabriel, I must get dressed. It is no proper for a lady to lounge around in bed all day."

"At least let me assist you." he requested.

I let out a sigh. "Gabriel, I am a female."

He realized at once what I meant and sent for a maid.

Bertha, the most recent of the maids stumbled in a few minutes later and Gabriel left the room. "I shall be just outside the door if you should need Me." he reminded me and closed the door behind him.

The young maid helped me stand until I was stable enough not to fall over. Bertha, was several years my senior at four and twenty years but she was as clumsy as a child unless she was dressing me or sewing. I could have dressed myself, of course, but that was not the proper way for a young lady. Once Bertha had finished, she stepped back to admire my simple dark blue dress and simple hairstyle.

"Is there anything else, my lady?"

"No, thank you, Bertha." I said looking back at my refection. Blue suited me. It brought out the colour in my eyes. "Just send Gabriel back in, please."

"Yes, my Lady." she curtsied and left the room. "She wants you." she said coolly to Gabriel and he entered. I couldn't help but study him as he walked in. His eyes were auburn when they were not red, his hair was as black as a starless night, shoulder length and tied with a black ribbon. His skin was as colourless as the whitest snow. On his right hand was a pentagram like the one on my wrist but his was hidden by the white gloves of a butler.

"My Lady." he said bowing.

"I know you detest doing that." I said. "So why insist upon it?" He didn't answer and I let out a sigh. "What are the plans for today?"

"Your Uncle, Mr Winfield, will be arriving shortly. You are to spend the day with him."

"My Uncle?" I repeated. My Uncle John was the half-sibling of my father. Uncle's father had died and his mother had been remarried to my grandfather. "What does he want?"

"I suspect the money you now own." Gabriel said. "I would presume he thinks a young woman should have no right to the money you have until you marry."

I looked out of the window to the gardens. "I expect you are correct. It sounds like my father's brother. He never did think women were worth much." I returned my gaze to my Demon butler. "I want you to get rid of him any way necessary. After we've had our catch up and preferably off my property." I commanded. "I can't have him ruining our plans. It would be most unfortunate."

"Yes, my Lady." he agreed with another bow.


	4. Uncle

I was served as very late breakfast and then I waited in the drawing room for my Uncle's arrival. Uncle John Winfield arrived just under four hours later. Gabriel brought him to the drawing room where I was still waiting. "Dinner will be served shortly." Gabriel said and left us to it.

"Hello, Uncle." I said evenly.

"Shina. I thought you had perished along with your parents." John said. "You were gone for weeks."

"Weeks?" I repeated. "Well, that's understandable. Time must have felt different when I was . . . Absent. Tell me of all that has happened since they . . . Died."

Uncle nodded. "The funeral was held, the will was read out. Everything is yours, naturally, but I wonder that you would feel more comfortable living elsewhere. They died here, didn't they?"

"Yes but living here makes me feel closer to them, Uncle." I said coolly. "Where were they buried?"

"In the Drake tomb." Uncle John told me. "They rest beside one another now."

"As it should be."

"Yes." he shifted in his seat. "I had another reason for visiting. I wanted to suggest marriage."

"With whom to whom?" I asked knowing what he was speaking of but wanting him to verify it.

"You and I, of course." he confirmed. "We would be a good match and it would benefit us both. . ."

"No." I interrupted.

"You say that now but we would . . ."

"I believe the young Mistress said 'no'." Gabriel interrupted as he appeared. "Forgive me" he bowed "dinner is served. If you would follow Bertha. She awaits you in the hall, Sir." Uncle John stood and walked out. The butler turned to me. "Are you not coming, my Lady?"

"I am." I stood. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Interrupting." I said and left him in there, staring after me.

My uncle and I ate in utter silence. I had rejected him and he had been insulted. It was best to maintain the silence. The clatter of cutlery against the dishes where the only things heard. The food was excellent but, then again, Gabriel was one Hell of a butler. At last, I stood.

"I am retiring for the afternoon." I announced. "Gabriel. Make sure you carry out my orders. I will be in my study when you are finished with our guest." I looked at my uncle. "Gabriel will . . . Take care of you."

My study was a small, cosy room with a grand fireplace and shelves stocked with books. It was once my father's study but I used it now. I worked on the documents at my desk before I looked at father's pocket watch that was kept on the desk. It was almost two hours passed noon.

Blood would soon be the sent in the air.

Sure enough, not even a moment later, screaming could be heard from the Dining Hall. Then it stopped and Gabriel came in. "I thought I told you to do it off the property." I said calmly studying the documents lying in front of me.

"You only said you would prefer it that way." he reminded me.

"You heard the loophole." I commented with out looking up.

Silence. Then "You intentionally put it there, didn't you?"

I nodded before glancing at him. "You are a demon of your word but you'll find a loophole if you can." I said. "You will find whatever loophole in the contract that proves to be to your convenience. I cannot fully trust you." I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose. "This makes things difficult. I hoped you would be a little more loyal than this but you are a Demon, after all." I opened my eyes to find him staring at me with the most peculiar expression. I couldn't quite figure out what it was. "I trust you have cleaned up?" he nodded. "Good. Did anyone see?"

"No, my Lady."

"Excellent." I stood. "You may go."

He bowed and exited.

I went over to the far side of the room where my father's chess set still stood. The game we had been playing had finished only days before he had been murdered. He taught me how to play. 'Life is like a game of chess' was what he told me 'sometimes you win and sometimes you loose. You must remember however, that, if you use your pawns right, you will win.' He was right and Gabriel was one of my key pawns. If I was to win this game, I needed to keep him. I could sacrifice the queen, the bishops and the knights but I couldn't sacrifice Gabriel; he was the only pawn that could help me take what I want.

He was a Demon, after all. My secret weapon, if you will.

I sat back down at my desk.

I was tired, so very tired. . .


	5. Family

'_Nightmares._

_Darkness and blood._

_Blood. Blood and fire_.'

I jerked awake with a startled cry. I had fallen asleep at my desk.

Gabriel placed a cup of tea in front of me. I hadn't noticed he was in here. I looked up at him. "It would seem the Demon realm has unsettled you. This will help." he said softly. I took a sip. It was vile but I managed to swallow. "I know it is not pleasant, my Lady, but it does help." he waited for me to finish it, which I did quickly with the solid wish I would never have to drink it again, before asking if there was anything I wanted."Yes, I need to visit my parents' tombs." I replied. "Tomorrow morning, naturally."

"Yes, my Lady."

* * *

><p>It was the songbirds just before dawn that awoke me. I rose and dressed. I was fixing my hair when I opened the curtains and unbolted the window to let in the sun. The flowers where in bloom and the sun was shining. It had once been enough to bring light to my life but I was shadowed with darkness now. The sun and the flowers where no longer enough to bring my soul out of the dark.<p>

Nothing could.

Not now.

"My Lady?" came Gabriel's unexpected voice and I span around. "How long have you been up?"

"A while." came my short reply.

"You should still be asleep." he said pouring me some tea.

"Does it matter?"

He looked up at me and studied my singular raised eyebrow. "No, my Lady." he handed me the tea. I took a sip and he resumed talking. "A letter came for you this morning."

"From whom?"

"The Queen." Gabriel replied. My father had been the Queen's loyal servant. She would tell him what she wanted him to investigate and solve and he would do it while keeping from the public eye what he was doing. Some people higher up the chain of police officers knew what my father had done for the Queen but few other people did. "She sends her condolences and begs you to take your father's place and investigate the murders of Lord David Beaumont and his wife along with Sir Richard Somerset, his son and two of his cousins, Hannah Somerset and Emma Somerset."

I nodded. "I will reply shortly but, first, I must see my family."

"Yes, My Lady."

"Now that my half Uncle is gone, I am alone." I said softly looking out the window.

"There's your grandmother."

I looked up. "Yes, there is Ethel." I agreed. "But who else?"

Gabriel remained silent.


	6. Ciel

Just a few hours later, we arrived at the graveyard. I eyed it cautiously before entering. You can never be too sure what lingers in a graveyard even in day light. I approached the mausoleum where my whole family had been put to rest. As I opened the door, with Gabriel trailing along behind me, I heard a sudden burst of laughter that caused me to slip and tumble to the bottom of the never ending staircase. Gabriel caught me before I hit the floor.

"…you could gain a fortune and make a comedian out of this butler of your, Young Master." chuckled a voice I knew well. Gabriel set me on my feet and I turned to see the Undertaker with a tall dark haired butler I recognised and a young man about my age dressed in black. They turned to look at Gabriel and I and, as they did so, I recognised Ciel Phantomhive but there was no way this could be. . . Ciel was dead.

"Sebastian, I thought warned I wanted this conversation to be completely private, did I not?" the Ciel look alike said, coolly. I stared at him.

"Yes, My Lord." said Sebastian, the butler.

That explained why I recognised the butler but Sebastian was Ciel's butler. So this must be. . ."Ciel?"

Ciel looked at me with his usual serious expression. "Hello, Lady Shina." he said simply.

I took a sudden step back, breathing heavily, and almost fell over. Shock filled even the most untouched corners of my mind as I continued to stare at him

"But you're dead. . .you died. I saw the note. We all got the note that Sebastian gave us, you were dead. . ." I stopped and studied Ciel carefully.

There was something about him that didn't add up.

Something not quite right.

Something almost. . .hellish.

I approached him and ripped his eye patch from his face. He kept his right eye firmly shut until I narrowed my eyes at him. He almost smiled before opened it.

There is was, as clear as day. A pentagram, just like the one on my wrist. Then his left eye flashed red and was, for a moment, a demon eye.

"Oh. . ." I gasped. "You're. . ." Closing my eyes, I pinched the bridge of my nose. "Ah, Hell." I said looking back at him.

"You made a deal, too, Lady Shina." Ciel commented.

My right hand automatically went to the mark on my left wrist.

There was silence.

"Hello, Sebastian." Gabriel said almost shyly.

"Hello, brother." Sebastian replied.

"Brother?" I demanded after a pause.

"Oooh, things just got interesting." the Undertaker giggled making me jump. I had forgotten he was here. I looked at Ceil who was glaring at Sebastian, waiting for a response.

"Yes, Gabriel is my younger brother." Sebastian admitted.

I recovered from this first. "Alright, fine. We shall deal with this later. Ciel, what on earth are you doing here?" I asked him. "You are supposed to be dead."

"Yes, I suppose you're right." he agreed turning to me with a very serious expression.

"Oh, no. You have your serious earl look on." I said.

"Serious earl look?"

"Yes, but it doesn't stray too far from your 'Hey, it's Friday' look."

"Oh, I see." he said shaking his head. "You think I'm too serious."

"My Lady, you're original question." Gabriel reminded me.

"Thank you, Gabriel." I said wearily. "What are you doing here?"

"Investigating the murders of Lord David Beaumont and his wife along with Sir Richard Somerset, his son and two of his cousins, Hannah Somerset and Emma Somerset." Ciel said holding up a letter with the royal seal on it.

"The Queen knows of you're existence?"

"Obviously."

"Are you going to let anyone else know?"

"No." came his short answer. "I tire of this conversation. Undertaker, what condition were the bodies in when they were brought to you?"

The Undertaker looked up, slightly startled but he smiled that smile that made me nervous. "Oh, they were all cut up on the face." the Undertaker told us. "You could barely recognise them."

"Their faces were cut?" I repeated.

"Yes, little Lady, that they were." he confirmed.

"You would only destroy the faces if you wanted the identities to remain a secret." Ciel observed. "Yet everyone knew who the victims were."

"If people could tell who the victims were then, why bother disfiguring the faces in the first place?" I asked.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian. "Look up likely suspects, make a list. You should be back in about two hours, Sebastian. This is an order."

Sebastian knelt on one knee. "Yes, my Lord." he said and hurried off. Gabriel gazed after him with something like longing in his eyes.

I let out a sigh. "Go on." I said.

"I can go with him?" I nodded. Gabriel bowed and rushed after his brother.

I turned to the Undertaker. "Lead the way." I said and the Undertaker began climbing up the stair case. I turned to Ciel who was studying me. "Shall we go, then?" he nodded and went to the stairs. With one foot on the bottom step, he turned to me.

"You're playing the game?" he asked, his eyes glinting.

I handed him back his eye patch. "Yes." I said climbing the stairs. "After all, life is a game of chess."

"Yes." he agreed. "yes, it is." and he proceeded to follow the Undertaker and I up the stair case and out into the graveyard. We wove through the graves back to the carriage. The Undertaker vanished among the graves and Ciel got into the carriage with me. "Well, that was eventful."

I smiled slightly and looked at him. "It's good to see you, Ciel Phantomhive."

His eye met mine briefly. "It's good to see you too."

The rest of the ride way spent in silence.


	7. Not Again!

We arrived at the Drake estate within twenty minutes. I showed Ciel to the lounge where we sat in silence for a long while. I looked up at him to find him studying me. "You haven't changed much." he commented.

"I've changed more than you think, Master Phantomhive." I told him.

"Yes, I noticed that." he agreed. "I was referring, however, to your appearance. I would have thought you would look, perhaps, a little older."

"You know the Drake curse. We each look younger than we are." I mused.

He rolled his eye, or both. He had put back on his eye patch. Then he looked at me with the most peculiar expression. "I was sorry to hear about your parents." he said softly looking at the floor. "It is a terrible thing to loose ones parents for one so young."

"You should know." I commented.

His eye snapped back up to me. "Yes," he agreed "but the difference is: I know how and why my parents died, you do not." he said.

"Not to mention my brothers and sisters."

There was silence.

"I am sorry." he said then he frowned. "Most young women who have lost everything would be in tears by now. You would be wallowing in self pity and regretting all the things you ought to have done. You are an odd thing, Lady Shina."

"Perhaps." I said. "But, if I were to cry, I must fight against it. If I were to regret, I must walk away. If I were only to complain about my own misfortunes, I would be nothing but a common pig."

* * *

><p>It was just over an hour later when our butlers arrived. Gabriel was at my side instantly but Sebastian took his time. "Did you find anything?" Ciel asked impatiently.<p>

"We did, my Lord" Sebastian replied holding up several scrolls. "and one in particular fitted the criteria."

"Oh?" I asked.

"Lord Jack Griffith." Gabriel said. "He and Lord David Beaumont had a . . . a disagreement. David involved Sir Richard which angered Griffith greatly."

"And what was this disagreement?"

"Marriage." Gabriel answered.

"It appears Griffith wanted to marry one of Sir Richard's Daughters, Emma." Sebastian explained. "Emma was with child. . ."

"What!" Ciel and I chorused. I glanced at Ciel.

So he _did_ have a heart.

"Emma was with child and Griffith was the father." Gabriel told us.

"So, Griffith wanted to marry Emma before her pregnancy became public and Lord David was having none of it?" I guessed.

"Yes. Lord David stirred things up, made up rumours that Griffith was. . ."

"Unclean." I interrupted and Ciel glanced at me. "But they were correct. He had bedded Emma Somerset."

"Yes and we think Griffith decided that, if he couldn't have Emma, no one could." Sebastian said. "It's so romantic, it makes me sick."

"Here, here." Ciel said.

A sudden thought came to mind, a thought so disturbing that I had to voice it. "Was there anything . . . missing from the bodies?" I asked.

"Yes." Gabriel said.

"Someone had removed the eyelids." Sebastian told us.

My hand flew to my mouth in horror, Ciel's eye widened and turned red and the Butlers shifted uncomfortably where they stood. **To remove someone's eyelids when they die was to deny them entry to the next life, whether that be Heaven or Hell or rebirth, they would be forced to wander between worlds until their bodies were burned.**

Only someone truly cruel would do such a thing.

"We must go speak to this Lord Jack Griffith." I said.

"There is only one problem with that." Gabriel said.

"Griffith will only speak to females since Emma was denied to him, which means. . ." Sebastian was saying but was interrupted with Ciel's:

"Oh, no! Not again!"


	8. Aww, Sebby Is So Cute

Ciel in a dress was hysterical. It would have looked good on him, what with the wig and the corset done up tight enough to give the illusion of a woman's figure and the cloth shoved down his front to make it look like he had breasts, if it wasn't for the look of pure annoyance on his face.

The disturbing thing was how well he acted like a Lady. I studied him as he walked over to me. "You've done his before." I commented.

"Yes." he admitted shamefully. "It was for the greater good. We were investigating the Jack The Ripper murders."

"Did you find him?" I asked, curious.

"Yes."

"You didn't report who he was?"

"They and, no."

"Will you tell me?"

His face became very sad. He suddenly looked like a boy who had lost everything. No, he looked like a man who had lost everything. I reached out and touched his hand, wanting only to comfort him, but he moved his hand out of my reach. "Lets get this humiliating affair over and done with, shall we?" he said turning to Sebastian.

I watched him walk away and felt the familiar ache where my heart should have been.

I was hurting.

No, that wasn't right.

This was Ciel's pain I could feel.

Ciel.

I felt for him.

* * *

><p>Ciel and I arrived at the manor after a long carriage ride that Ciel did not find comfortable and were escorted by our butlers, acting as Tutors, to the small gathering made up of mainly female. As soon as we entered the manor, Ciel straightened and began acting more lady like. He must have had hours of lessons, if not days.<p>

Searching for Lord Jack Griffith, Ciel turned and spotted me staring at him with amusement. He flushed red with furry but said not a word. He looked at Sebastian. "Dance with Lady Shina. Search the room. I will be fine alone." he returned his gaze to me. "Please order Gabriel to wander around and keep an eye out for Griffith." well, he had said 'please'. Reluctantly, yes, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

"Gabriel, I order you to do as he says." I said and started to walk away but paused and looked back. "Just this once, though, Gabriel." I added remembering his tendency to find loopholes.

I then followed Sebastian to the dance floor. The demon offered me his hand and I placed mine in his. He pulled me into him and we began to dance. It was unsettling being in Sebastian's arms; he made me feel nervous. Very nervous. I could hear my breath quickening and I knew he could hear it too but he made no comment. He acted the perfect Gentleman. "So, who was Jack the Ripper?" I asked.

Sebastian looked down at me. "I am not permitted to tell you." he replied.

"Ciel never said you couldn't." I pointed out.

Sebastian smiled coolly. "Ah, a loophole. Alright. A Reaper named Grell."

"There was another." I pressed.

His smile widened and became more intimidating. "Ciel's aunt, Madam Red." he told me.

"Oh." I looked towards the crowd and spotted him wandering around the crowd. "Oh. . . So, that's why she died. There was a. . .a disagreement between partners in crime?"

"Yes, actually." Sebastian confirmed. "She couldn't kill the young Master."

"No, she would never harm so much as a hair on that boy's head." I said absentmindedly. "Such foolishness got her killed."

"Is it really foolish to love?" Sebastian asked and my head snapped up to meet his burning red eyes. This was a conversation I never thought anyone would ever have with Sebastian Michaelis.

"Love only results in pain." I said coldly. "To love is to ask for pain. Love is foolish. Love is for fools, love is for the pathetic, love is for the weak. And I am not weak." I broke off the dance and began to walk away but Sebastian grabbed my hand.

"You're wrong, you know." He whispered and glanced at Ciel. "If I have learnt anything among humans, it's that love is what makes us strong. My master believes that hate is what makes us strong. He is right but love. . . Love makes us stronger." He let me go and I hurried away only to bump into a tall gentleman with blond hair and dark eyes.

He was tall and lanky, wearing black and white. He was attractive, very attractive. I curtsied and he bowed. "You are upset." he said offering me a hand. I took up his offer and then we were dancing. "I am Lord Griffith."

"I know who you are, My Lord." I said looking over to Ciel who nodded to show he understood who I was dancing with. I forced a smile up at Griffith. "No one informed me of you're wonderful dancing abilities."

"Thank you." he said smiling back.

We were interrupted, thank Heaven, by Ciel. "Lady Shina. What a honour to see you again." Ciel said putting on a high girly voice that didn't sound quite right but it seemed to fool Griffith. He was looking at Ciel with great interest. "You must be Lord Griffith."

"That I am." Griffith replied.

"I'm Lady . . . Rose." he said spotting the white roses attached to the pillars.

"It's lovely to meet you. Rose."

"That's 'Lady' Rose to you." he teased.

I thought I was going to be sick but then I caught the heated rage that was burning in his eyes and I knew he was hating every second of this. He wasn't flirting because he wanted to, he was flirting because he had to. Inside, I knew, he was thinking how much of a creep this guy was. Knowing Ciel, he was probably plotting murder too. I was going to be only too happy to help.

"Why don't we get out of here?" Griffith suggested.

"Oh?" I asked faking innocence. "And go where?"

"Somewhere quieter." he answered simply.

I looked at Ciel who nodded at me. "Why, we would love too." I said smiling. I was going to have Gabriel rip this creep to pieces. Griffith offered us his arms and we took each side.

I looked around and saw Sebastian who met my gaze with the most serious look on his face.

It was a look to say 'I will come for you'.

A look clearly meant for Ciel.


	9. Griffith

Warning: Very slight attempt rape scene at the start of this chapter

ends with the(#) sign

* * *

><p>We were led out of the ballroom, up the staircase and into a bedroom.<p>

Griffith locked the door, put the key in a pocket on his shirt and, catching me off guard, pushed me onto the bed. He proceeded to climb on top of me, kissing my neck and feeling his way up my skirts as I tried to push him off.

#

He let out a sudden yelp as Ciel grabbed hold of his hair, dragging the creep off of me, and knocked him out with a single blow. I looked up at Ciel who was looking at me with a burning furry. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I got the keys from Griffith's pocket. "Gabriel, come." I ordered tossing Ciel the keys.

"Sebastian. Come." Ciel said opening the door.

The butlers were there in a matter of seconds. Together, we escaped the manor, kidnapped Griffith and took a carriage to the graveyard. We took him to the mausoleum where we tied him to a pillar as Ciel changed out of his dress and Sebastian threw a bucket of water on him. He awoke with a shocked squeak. "Where am I?" he demanded. "Who are you?" he spotted me. "Lady Shina, what's going on?" he asked. "Where's Lady Rose?"

"Rose is fine." I answered.

"What's going on?" he repeated.

"Nothing to worry about, Sir." Sebastian said.

"Then why am I tied up?" he was smarter than he looked.

"We want to ask you a few questions and we want to make sure you don't run away." Gabriel said.

I studied Griffith. "Unbind him, Sebastian. Griffith is no match for something like you." I said as Ciel returned fully dressed and looking relieved to be out of that corset. Sebastian, to my surprise, obeyed me and gave Griffith a cool glare before stepping back and allowing his master to continue the interrogation.

"Lord Griffith, as you undoubtedly know, the deaths of Lord David Beaumont, sir Richard and his daughters are very suspicious." Ciel said. "And you look like the guilty party."

Griffith looked away in shame.

Ciel crouched down to speak to his victim. "We know you did it, we have all the evidence to prove it."

Griffith looked up, astonished. "You think_ I _did it?" he asked looking around at us. "No, you have this all wrong. I loved Emma, I would never. . .could never. . . She was pregnant."

"We know." I said coolly. "and you killed her anyway. You could not have her so nobody could. That's what you thought, was it not? You killed her in cold blood and you're not even man enough to admit. . ."

"Shina." Ciel said sternly and I looked at him, startled. "Enough, Shina." he said his tone softer this time but his eye was firm and commanding. He looked at Griffith. "If you didn't do it, who did?"

"My step mother."

I sniggered and everyone looked at me. "Sorry." I said trying to keep a straight face. "Continue."

"As I was saying," Griffith said giving me a dirty look. "my step mother, Sybil, is not what you would call the motherly type. She was always very cold towards me. Sybil married my father, expecting to get his money as soon as he died but, of course, she didn't. Father left everything to me. In the event of my dead, all the money goes to either the children I father or Sybil, if I have none. She had Emma killed because she was carrying a child that had been sired by me. The child would get everything."

"What of the argument you had with. . ."

"Lord David? There wasn't one. Sybil made that up." Griffith told us. "She had an argument with David and that is why his voice was heard in my manor. She wanted David to make sure I wouldn't marry Emma but, when David refused, Sybil decided to take things into her own hands."

"Do you have any proof of this?" I demanded.

"Yes."


	10. Wicked Step Mother

A full hour later had us back in Griffith's manor and creeping to his late father's study. It felt like we were intruders but we weren't. Well, I suppose we were, really because Griffith didn't actually want us there but that was beside the point.

I watched as Griffith unlocked the study door and we hurried in to find the documents that proved that Sybil was behind the murders of several people, including an unborn child.

Click, click.

The noise of a loading gun had me turning around to see a tall brunet with green eyes pointing a gun at us. I rose an eye brow. She didn't look like a Sybil. "Don't move or I'll shoot." she threatened as several of her servants came in.

"Sybil Griffith, I presume?" Sebastian said.

"Who wants to know?" she snapped. It sounded odd coming from such a pretty thing but I couldn't judge a book by its cover. "Jack, who are these people?" Jack remained silent. I, Ciel, Sebastian and Gabriel all turned to look at him. He was looking at his stepmother with a look of the utmost horror. "Oh, Jack. Do answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Y-yes, M-my Lady." Griffith stuttered and I suddenly felt sorry for him. "they're. . . they're people investigating the m-murders of Lord David, sir Richard and his family."

"Oh." said Sybil who turned to her servants. "Get them."

Typically, I was the first to go down.

"No!" exclaimed a familiar voice as I was knocked out by one of the maids.

* * *

><p>I awoke in a small dark place lit with several candles. I looked around to see Ciel lying on his front, all tied up. "I hate you." he growled rolling onto his back, sitting up and using his feet to turn himself around. "You had to get yourself captured, didn't you. You, a helpless female. . ."<p>

"Correct me if I'm wrong but, it would seem you are here too." I commented. He glared at me but said nothing. "Where is Gabriel and Sebastian?" I asked with a frown.

"Coming."

And we waited.

BANG! The door came off its hinges and our butlers came storming in. Sebastian went straight to Ciel and Gabriel helped untie the Phantomhive. Ciel stood and they all turned to me. I was tied up in the most awkward position, with my hands chained above my head. I could only imagine how helpless I looked. "Well, what are you three gawking at? Hurry up and untie me!"

They didn't move. "I think I prefer you like that." said Ciel.

"I have to agree with you, there." Gabriel said.

Sebastian didn't say anything. He just smiled slightly at what the other two were saying. I looked down and realised that, not only did I look helpless, I looked. . .suggestive. I glared at them. "Gabriel, this is an order. Untie me now!" the mark on my wrist glowed and Gabriel bowed.

"Yes, my Lady." he said and freed me from the ropes and chains. Ciel and Sebastian watched me with amusement as I stood and glared at them further.

"Don't ever do that again." I hissed and I stormed out of the room.

"I think we may have upset her." Ciel commented.


	11. Stronger

Sebastian's POV

We watched Lady Shina storm out of the room. Gabriel followed. I turned to my master, studying him as he continued to stare after the young Lady. He had only been taken because he was trying to get to her. I had tried to grab him as Lady Shina had been knocked out but, now he was like me, the young master was stronger than I thought. I lost my grip on him and he valiantly rushed to the Lady's aid only to knock out a few of the servants and get himself knocked out in return.

It made me worry.

Master is arrogant but not so much that he would irresponsibly save someone just to brag about it.

The young lord looked up at me. "What?" he asked turning his whole body to face me. "Oh, for heaven's sake, spit it out Sebastian. We haven't got all day."

"It would seem you have become quite attached to the girl, my Lord." I commented looking at my watch. Eleven minutes past one in the morning.

"I don't know what you mean." he said as stubborn as ever.

"Very well, my Lord." I said and started for the doorway.

"Sebastian. . ." Ciel began and I turned. He wasn't looking at me, he was looking at the floor to his side. "Don't tell her." he looked at me then. "Please." his eyes were round and full of an emotion he had never shown me before. Fear.

I bowed. "Yes, my Lord." I said. "but we will talk about this later, Master."

He let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right, Sebastian." he said looking calmer. He walked passed me into the corridor. "What has become of Sybil Griffith?"

"She's in custody . Griffith had handed over the papers that prove her guilt." I answered.

"Good."

* * *

><p>In Lady Shina's grandest guest room, a mere twenty minutes later, the young master and I finally spoke of the young Lady in question. I brought up the subject knowing the master never would. He sat on the edge of the bed and became very silent.<p>

"My Lord, this isn't going to go away." I told him. "I thought you were still pining after Lady Elizabeth but that's not the case is it? You were trying to fight the way the Lady Shina makes you feel."

"You sound like you know what you're talking about." Ciel commented.

"I loved a woman once." I admitted.

"Hmm. I take it that didn't quite end the way you wanted?" he said.

"You are correct." I told him. "she belonged to another, heart and soul."

"As does Shina."

I let out a soft chuckle. "Her soul, yes, but her heart belongs to no man that I know of."

"You cannot know everything."

"No but Gabriel would have told me."

There was more silence, then, "I forgot how to be happy. I forgot what joy was. All I knew was hate. All I could feel pain. Then I met Shina and found she was so much like me. Shina had lost everything but still she had her sanity." The young master told me. "She understands life and life's game. She knows how to play and she shall keep playing until only she remains." he smiled slightly. "And I suspect I have just become one of her pawns."

"How do you feel about that, about her?" I asked.

His smile faded as he looked at me with pained eyes. "You want me to utter the words that will undo me?" I said nothing. I only waited for him to speak. "I'll not say them Sebastian. You know I won't. I. . .can't." he looked away once more.

"Forgive me for saying so my Lord but, you're just being stubborn."

He chuckled. "That may be so but that is who I am." he shook his head. "I'm such an idiot."

"You let her slip in."

"Yes." the young Lord agreed. "How could I have been so stupid? Such foolishness. . .I. . ."

"Is love really so foolish?" I asked remembering I had asked Lady Shina something similar just a few hours before hand. His head snapped up at me, astonished.

"Oh, God. You're serious." he said. "Of course it's foolish. Men have wasted away because of it. People have died because of it. Love is. . ."

"For the weak?" I asked.

He looked away. "That is what I believed."

"But. . . ?"

The young master's sudden smile was radiant. He looked. . .happy. "I feel stronger."

"You've finally learnt something, then, my Lord."

He laughed. "It would certainly seem so." he agreed.


	12. Love

Shina's POV

I undressed and climbed into bed, wishing only for oblivion.

It had been a long night and all that needed to be done now was sleep.

So you can imagine how irritated I was when someone knocked on my door.

I groaned, pulled the covers over m head and permitted them to enter in the most irritable tone.

I heard the door open. Thinking it was Bertha, I sat up and was, therefore, shocked to find Ciel entering my bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Lord Phantomhive, what. . .what are you doing in my room?" I demanded grabbing a robe and pulling it on whiles standing.

"There's no need for such formalities between us now, Shina." he said softly. His tone had my stomach in knots. The way he was looking at me had both fear and excitement bubbling in my chest. "As to why I'm here, I would have thought it would be quite obvious."

I swallowed nervously as he came closer, moving with his usual arrogant confidence, until he was on the other side of the bed. "This is your room, feel free to sit." he said. I didn't and he let out a sigh. "I take it you're not going to make this easy, are you?" I remained silent, my eyes never left him. He reached around the back of his head and took off his eye patch. "Now I can see you with both eyes." he said.

The young earl sat on the edge of my bed with his back to me.

"Ciel, I . . ." I began but I stopped. I didn't know what to say. He was acting very out of character. It was staring to scare me. "Ciel, what. . .what's going on?"

"Surely you know, my Lady." Ciel whispered. "Surely it has not escaped your notice?"

"Ciel. . . ?"

He put his face in his hands. "I didn't mean for this to happen, I never expected this but I can't control the way I feel." he told me. "I believed that this was a feeling only fools and only weaklings knew but now I. . . I feel it too and I . . ." he stopped there and fell silent.

Ciel didn't need to say another word. I knew what he was trying to say.

I walked around the bed and stood before him. I touched his cheek then tilted his face up so that I could see his eyes. "Tell me." I said simply.

"You would make me utter those three words that would undo me?" he murmured.

I cupped both of his cheeks and put my forehead to his. "Tell me."

"I love you." he breathed and then his mouth was set firmly upon mine and the air instantly heated up around us.

**WARNING****: ****Implied love making****.**

His hands slid up my robe and I helped him out of his jacket as the sudden need to touch, to feel, to be as close to each other as physically possible flared to life. I finally got his clothing off of him and allowed him just to undo and push off my robe. I soon found he wasn't interested in my breasts, it was all of me he wanted. I clung to his sweaty body, breathing heavily, as we made love. I felt pain, God did I feel pain, but that slowly got better. Then it became amazing.

And I realized, however impossible it seemed, I loved him too.


	13. Even I'm thinking 'WTF'

It was awkward awaking in Ciel's arms just a few short hours later, my naked body draped over his. It looked like he was still slumbering but, when I moved, he opened his eyes and looked down at me with a smile so tender it melted my heart. I moved up and kissed him lightly on the lips. At least, that's what I meant to do but Ciel had this way of making a light kiss become deeper.

"Good morning to you too." he said stroking my cheek.

I looked at the clock. Six-thirty. Gabriel would be here soon. "You best go." I said softly. "We don't want my butler to find out what we've been up to."

He let out a sigh. "I suppose you're right." he said. "I would never hear the end of it from Sebastian. Especially knowing what I've taken from you."

"I think we're at a stalemate at that argument." I told him. "I've taken the same things from you."

He looked back down at me and laughed. "A stalemate?" he chuckled. "I suppose we are." then he sat up and put his eye patch back on. It was a wonderful sight, watching Ciel hunting around the room for his things. I wasn't exactly going to help him when the sight was so sweet.

He finally managed to get himself decent enough just to carry the rest of his clothing back to the guest room.

I was at odds with the world when it came to men, it seemed. Ciel owned my heart, yes but, Gabriel. . .

Gabriel owned my soul.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

I was on my way to the guest room to wake my master when I spotted him exiting another room. Lady Shina's room to be exact. Another odd thing was that he was only half dressed and he was carrying the clothes he had worn the previous night. I crept after him as he snuck back into the guest room.

I waited a few minutes before knocking on my master's door and entering. He was standing by the window. He hadn't bothered undressing, he had just dumped his clothes and shoes on the chair beside the fireplace. I closed the door as he turned around to look at me. "Good morning, Sebastian." he said with an unexpected smile. Stared at him until he turned away. "Don't look at me like that, Sebastian."

"Like what, my Lord?"

"Like I have something to hide."

It was then that I came to the conclusion that Ciel had finally bottled up the nerve to tell his lady how he felt about her. She had obviously been quite happy about it judging by the state I had seen him in as he left the young Lady's bedchambers. "You cannot hide anything from me, young Master."

He looked around at me.

"I know you were with her tonight."

He went pink.

"And I know what you did."

He went red.

"It couldn't be more obvious if you wrote it on your forehead."

His face was now completely scarlet.

A cruel person would have smiled with amusement at this.

And I'm a cruel person.

* * *

><p>Gabriel was acting very odd. I first noticed it at breakfast while he was serving his mistress scones and tea. He was quieter than usual. Lady Shina noticed it too. "Gabriel, are you well?" she asked.<p>

"Yes, my Lady." he said glumly.

The Lady looked at me, hoping for an answer but I had none to give. After that I kept a closer eye on my younger brother. The thing with Gabriel was that he had been cursed at birth. He was a demon, there was no doubt about that, but he had the heart and the morals of a human. This got him into very awkward situations and you could always tell if he was in one whenever he was being far too quiet.

I watched Gabriel carry out his duties. He did them better than usual. Maybe he should be down more often. I began to realize that Gabriel was mostly glum when Lady Shina and Ciel were together and I began to suspect another heart had been stolen by the cold hearted Lady.

I grabbed his arm on his way to the kitchens and span him around. "I know." I told him.

Gabriel stared at me for a moment, startled, then burst into tears. I pulled my brother into an embrace and let him cry because I knew that this was what he needed. His tears soaked my shirt, the minutes ticked by quickly and still I held him until his sobs subsided and he had calmed himself down.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, grasping his shoulder. He sniffed and nodded. "hey." I cupped his face and made him look up at me. "It'll be alright."

"I - I love her, Sebastian." he choked. "How can that possibly be alright?"

I paused. "Gabriel, you'll hate me for saying this but, full fill the contract quickly and take her as your own." I said wincing at his expression.

"B. . .but Master Ciel. . ."

"Will be heart broken, yes, but there are plenty more fish in the sea."

Gabriel pushed me away. "you bastard." he hissed. "you have loved a woman before. You know the pain of it all. How can you be so cruel?" then he gasped at my expression of pain and anguish. "Oh, God. Sebastian, I'm so sorry. I didn't meant it. . . I. . ."

"It's. . .It's alright, Brother." I said softly and left him alone in that corridor.

* * *

><p>I returned to the lounge where Lady Shina and the young master were sitting. I walked in on them, laughing together. Yes, Master Ciel was laughing. With a young woman, no less. Ciel looked up at me with a big smile on his face. It was. . .bizarre. He had a light in his eyes, or, at least, the one I could see, and colour had flooded his cheeks.<p>

I looked at Lady Shina only to find the same light burning in her eyes. Between them, I spotted their hands that had neatly intertwined with each others. I found myself warming slightly to the Lady. She was making the young master happy and her feelings for him, it would seem, were genuine.

She looked up at me and the light died at my cool expression. "You know, don't you?"

"About you and the young master? Yes."

Lady Shina shook her head and let out a sigh. "Well, I suppose that couldn't be helped." she put her face in her hands.

"You're embarrassed?" Ciel asked sounding hurt.

She looked up. "No, not about. . .about that. It's just. . .yes, I'm embarrassed."

Ciel rolled his eyes and touched her cheek. "It's alright." he told her and he lifted her hand, flipped it over and kissed her wrist. An old symbol of suppressed passion. I almost gasped at the young master expressing such an obvious sign of affection in front of me.

Shina giggled. "That tickles." she said.

That was my cue. "That's it." I said. "I'm going to throw up."

I left the room.

My master was perfectly happy being alone with Lady Shina.

I glanced at the door I had just closed.

And I smiled.


	14. Sleep

Shina's POV

Gabriel was sad.

Gabriel was in pain.

And I didn't know what was wrong. I didn't know what to do, what to say.

And then he came to me just as I was getting into bed. "Gabriel?" I said in surprise but I saw the look of desperation on his face, the pain, the sadness, the longing. "Gabriel, what. . .what's wrong?"

"My Lady, I have been fighting this. . .this feeling and I . . .I can't. . .I. . ." he stuttered to a halt and I went over to him. "I love you." he confessed.

"Oh, Gabriel." I breathed.

"I know, you have master Ciel but that doesn't stop me from. . .wanting you to. . .be happy." he was fighting tears.

"Gabriel, I. . ."

"No. My Lady. You will be happy." he said with an odd glint in his eyes. Something sparked off within him like he suddenly realized something. "I will make you happy. I know what I must do, what I should have done. . ."

"Gabe. . ." but he didn't let me finish before pressing his lips to mine.

This wasn't a kiss exactly. I could taste something pour down my throat. It tasted metallic like. . .like. . .like blood. I tried to fight it but I became oddly sleepy. I closed my eyes and the world seemed to explode.

* * *

><p>Sebastian's POV<p>

I felt it before I heard it. The pulse of demonic darkness that shot through the estate. I had only felt it once before. When Hannah had turned the young master into a demon.

I looked at Ciel whose head had shot up at the demonic darkness. We stood and rushed to find the source of it only to find the Lady Shina lying quite still in the arms of my brother with what looked like blood dribbling out of the corner of her mouth.

"Gabriel, what. . .what have you done?" I demanded.

Gabriel lifted his mistress onto her bed. "making her happy." he sounded weak. Unusually so.

"You're changing her?" Ciel yelled. "Do you have any idea what you've DONE to yourself? If you even survive?"

I turned to Ciel. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Hannah disappeared from the two dimensions, hell and the mortal realm, yes?" I nodded. "We both know she would never go to the angels so she must be dead. That's why she swam off. She wanted to die with the ones she loved." Ciel explained. "She didn't survive the amount of energy it takes to make a demon fledgling and, if she didn't, I really doubt Gabriel will."

"He's right." Gabriel said, smiling and sinking to the floor. "At long last. . ." Gabriel gasped. "I can sleep."

"Gabriel!" I rushed to his side and pulled him into my arms. "You can't die on me, you can't."

"S-Sebastian." Gabriel whispered. "You knew I would die from something. At least it's my own choosing."

"Gabriel, please. Don't leave me." I begged unable to stop the tears that came. "I don't want to be alone."

"Seb. . .Sebastian, you fool," Gabriel chuckled then coughed. "You . . .you'll find someone. . .someone who loves you as. . .as much as. . ." cough. ". . .as I do. You'll be happy, Sebby, with out having to look out for me."

"No, Gabriel." the pain was unbearable. I couldn't loose my brother. Not Gabriel. I had promised to look out for him. "You can't."

"Sebby, sing to me. Like. . .like you used to." And I did.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Our cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep"

I finished there as the last the last word became a sob and watched my brother smile. "Seb. . .bas. . .tian" he gasped and the light in his eyes went out as he died. I called out his name again and again. I slapped his face but nothing worked. Eventually I gave up and shut his eyes.

"You can sleep now, brother, whose heart was as pure as a creature of God and whose soul had earned his place among the stars in the heavens. May God bless you and take you." I whispered.

Lady Shina jerked awake the moment Gabriel surrendered to his eternal rest.

I looked up at her as her eyes fell on me with Gabriel's lifeless body lying in my arms. "Gabriel, you fool." She breathed, realizing what Gabriel had done. She jumped down from her bed and swayed. The young master caught her before she fell to the ground. Even then she struggled towards my brother.

Then it hit me.

Shina had loved Gabriel too. Not in the way he had loved her but she felt tenderly towards my brother and that was a comfort in itself.


	15. End

It was only a few years later, when we had faked the death of the new female demon and solved the mystery of her parent's killers, did we look back and laugh at our own misfortunes. I have grieved for Gabriel but Shina reminded me that Gabriel would have wanted me to be happy. So I tried.

I found my joy in watching Shina and Ciel as their love became more serious. They were made for one another, a thought I never expected to have. I was happy for them.

I hoped that Gabriel was at peace. I hoped the angels had taken him under their wings as he so surely deserved.

I found myself visiting my brother's grave that lay among the humans. A statue of the angel Gabriel marked the grave of my dearest family member, the last of what was left of it.

"Sleep, baby, sleep

Your father tends the sheep

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree

And from it fall sweet dreams for thee

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep

Our cottage vale is deep

The little lamb is on the green

With snowy fleece so soft and clean

Sleep, baby, sleep

Sleep, baby, sleep"

The haunting words of our lullaby sang through the wind in the distinctive sound of Gabriel's childish voice. I smiled to myself as I looked up at the angel, my brother's namesake.

The stone statue closed one glowing auburn eye in a deliberate wink.

'Gabriel.' I thought.

'Sebastian.' came his answer through the angel itself.

The End


	16. Our Lullaby

"_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Your father tends the sheep**_

_**Your mother shakes the dreamland tree**_

_**And from it fall sweet dreams for thee**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Our cottage vale is deep**_

_**The little lamb is on the green**_

_**With snowy fleece so soft and clean**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_

_**Sleep, baby, sleep**_"


End file.
